Twisted Destiny
by Firehedgehog
Summary: An entity changes changes the tamers timeline and Takato is no longer a tamer but teh other tamers remember the true timeline, now they nust find out what has made Takato hate digimon. (xover with season 02>
1. Chapter 1

This story has no borders and it is AU/crossover/OOC Characters.... just hold onto your seats for yet another of my twisted storylines.

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One- Scars

      "Must it be done this way?" a voice asked, the owner of the voice listened to the reply and sighed.

      "I hate it when you put it that way, but to save our own reality we must change another... but don't you think this is going a bit far?" teh voice asked again, the answer made him grumble.

      "Fine we'll do it our way, but its your hide if they find out who did this," the voice said with resignation, it began.

***

      Rika blinked when the tamers landed in a heap in the park, her eyes widened when she saw that two members of there group were missing.

      "Wheres Takato and Guilmon, when we were pulled into the portal they were with us?" Rika asked, with a start the other tamers looked around and noticed he wasn't with them.

      "Maby they went to where Guilmon usually stays," Renamon suggested, the others nodded and quickly ran there.

      "This can't be right," Henry said when they entered, it looked like Guilmon had never stayed there. It was in perfect condition, there was no signs of Guilmon anywhere.

      "Tamers," a voice said, there eyes widened when they reconized it and they ran outside. Just outside was the soverine digimon Azulongmon, and his face was grave.

      "Azulongmon whats going on, wheres Takato?" Kenta asked worried, the mega sighed and answered.

      "That portal carried you to another timeline and your old one was destroyed, unfortuneately Takato Matsuda in this timeline never became a Tamer and so Guilmon was never created," Azulongmon answered, the tamers gasped. Guilmon wasn't alive in this timeline, did they even know Takato in this world.

      "How did this happen Azulongmon, can we go back to our old one?" Henry asked, the mega shook its head sadly.

      "The timeline you know is no longer and soon you will remember the timeline here, you will always remember your old one though. I do not know what happened, I hope you understand that ou are still all tamers but you do know know Takato," the mega said, he looked at the tamers who looked at him sadly.

      "But if we don't know Takato where is he, and what happened to him after he fell into the portal?" Henry asked, The mega actually frowned slightly.

      "I do not know where he is in this timeline and my time grows short so i must return to the digital world, by the time I leave you will remember your life in this timeline," Azulongmon said, he then flew up into the sky and in a flash of light returned to the digital world.

      "Takato," Rika whispered, maby she would find out what had happened to the goggled boy and set things the way they should be.

***

      Digimon... that was something he hated, he hated them with all his heart. Years ago a digimon attack had killed his parents and fifty other people, he had almost been killed that day also. The only reason he had stayed alive longer then everyone else was because the digimon found him interesting to torture, he didn't find it that interesting.

      He had been such an innocent child thinking digimon were just a card game, after that day he had spent almost a whole year in the hospital to heal... he still had terrible scars covering his body.

      He also hated the tamers, everyone knew what they were and he hated them. They had digimon partners, digimon... creatures who had destroyed his life. Who cares if they had saved the world, they couldn't bring back his parents or take away his pain.

      Once when he was younger before the incident he had drawn a picture of what his digimon partner would be if he was a tamer, but that dream was forever destroyed by digimon.

      He didn't know why he had kept those pictures to this day, he had even drawn much more detailed pictures and stats for his digimon. He even had a few digivolutions forms for it, he kept them hidden under his bed... they were like a link to his past.

      The incident had happened when he was five years old... his birthday to be exact, he could still remember clearly the scenes of his parents being torn in half.

      'Kami-sama why can't I forget, will I forever be forced to live as a freak' the boy thought, Takato Matsuda closed his red eyes sadly and placed a single rose on his parents grave.

      "Ready to go Takato?" a voice asked, Takato turned to see his guardian... the same man who had pulled him from the shattered remains of his parents bakery. This man had been by his side during the hospital, the many surgeries and even got him the experimental surgery to give him hhis sight back.

      "Almost Yamaki, just a minute longer," he answered, the blond nodded and walked back to the car to wat for the ten year old.

      "Goodbye mom, dad. Tomorow I'm going back to Shinjuku, to face the past and Yamaki says I could make friends... buts its going to be hard with my scars," Takato whispered and he wiped a tear away, when he had been let out of the hospital under Yamakis guardianship they had moved away from Shinjuku... to many bad memories.

      "But I'll be back, I just hope I don't meet any digimon... I couldn't bare it," Takato whispered sadly, with that he turned and walked to where Yamaki waited.

***

      Takato yawned as he walked into his new bedroom, his entire day had been filled with unpacking his things from boxes and arranging his room. School for himself would start tomorrow, Yamaki had already arranged with the school so he wouldn't have to take gym.

      'I'm glad I don't have to take gym class, then I'd have to change in the locker room and everyone would see my scars' Takato thought sadly tears threatening to fall, he shook his head making them go away.

      'Can't think like that, I'm here to start over again... I can't start thinking bad things about how people will react to me' Takato thought, he closed his bedroom door and pulled off his shirt. His shirt was a longsleeve black turtleneck T-shirt with a red hazard sign on its front, next he pulled off his tight black jeans, socks and fingerless black gloves.

      Without them on he could see his many many scars, once there had been more but surgery had removed them... but surgery could only do so much.

      Last of all he pulled off his red bandana, on it was four triangular markings. He had made the design on his bandana himself and also the design on his shirt, they were the markings he had put on his imaginary digimon.

      'I wonder why I still work on Guilmon even if I hate all digimon, its like I'm waiting for something... or something is missing from my life' Takato thought feeling slightly confused, he sighed and after pulling on his pajamas he climbed into his large soft bed.

~

      Five year old Takato looked in terrible fear as a strange creature killed his parents slowly and painfully, blood splashed through the air and even landed on him. He sobbed deeply not understanding what these creatures wanted, all he knew so far was that they looked like the creatures from the digimon card game.

      "Were done with the human adults, wheres the child?" one of the digimon said, Takato whimpered as all the digimons eyes turned his way.

      "Hmmm... I can feel his energy from where I'm standing, we'll have to kill him before he becomes a problem in the future," the digimon in charge said sneering at the small child, Takato sobbed even deeper.

      "Lets have a little fun with him first, make him feel pain before he finally is destroyed," another digimon suggested, Takato screamed as they moved towards him there eyes bloodthirsty.

~

      Takato sat up in his bed with a silent scream, his pajamas were soaked with sweat. Slowly he climbed out of bed and changed into clean pajamas. He then climbed back into bed with a slightly depressed sigh, he had dreamed of that day again... when digimon had destroyed his life.

      'I wish I didn't have to remember that day so well... then maby I wouldn't be so sad, but as long as i don't ever see a real digimon again I should be fine' Takato thought, with that he fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

      'Another day of school, and its like any other day of school' Henry thought as he slid into his desk, it had been two days since he had been brought into this reality. He now had all his memories of his life in this timeline, everything had happened so much different without Takato in it... but he had gotten use to it now.

      But it still bugged him that he didn't know what had happened to the goggled teen, in his new memories he had never seen or heard about Takato... could his friend be dead in this timeline.

      "Good morning class," Mrs Asagi said as she entered the classroom, everyone said good morning and pulled out there binders ready to work.

      "Class, today we are recieving a new student," she said, Henry looked up from his desk curious of what kid would of transfered to the area this late in the term.

      'Wonder if Rika actually got her mother to transfer her here, that would make her nearer to the rest of us tamers' Henry thought and he remembered what he and the other tamers had discused, they had decided to find takato after school if they could.

      "Class say hello to Takato Matsuda," Mrs Asagi said, Henry froze and he saw the other tamers in the class freeze also, he couldn't belive it but he was about to find his friend.

      The door opened and Takato walked in... but he was so different, he wore way different style of clothing then the other timeline and he wasn't smiling like the original Takato had always done.

      "Its nice to meet you all, I hope we will all get along," Takato said in a cheerless voice, it still sounded friendly but it didn't sound like the Takato they had known.

      'Takato, what happened in this timeline to make you like this' Henry thought, Takato wore all black exceopt for a red bandana and the symbol on his shirt. In his interest he noticed takato wore a red hazard symbol on his shirt... the same one that Guilmon had once had in black on his chest.

      He almost sighed when he noticed the triangular symbols on his bandana, it seemed that even though guilmon didn't exist in this timeline Takato still associated himself with those symbols.

      'I wonder if he still remembers the other timeline we all came from, or has he forgotten everything... like our friendship' Henry thought sadly, he sighed and silently watched Takato go to an empty seat by the classrooms window.

      'Takato' he thought.

***

      His eyes were bothering him, ever since the incident they bothered him when the light was too bright. He sighed glad that school was almost over for the day, as soon as the bell rang he planned to run to where Yamaki had told him he would be picked up. Yamaki was all the family he had now, the blond man had replaced his parents... but there wasn't the same bond of blood between them.

      During the day he made himself not look at the other students, he wasn't yet ready to face them... to find out if they would accept him for who he was. He remembered all to well the many people who had rejected him, all because his body was ravaged with so many terrible scars.

      'Digimon who needs them, sure they saved the world but what good have they done for me personally' Takato thought angerly his hands clenched slightly, he blinked realizing that his sight was starting to blur.

      'Not now... not here on my first day of school, why must it happen now' Takato thought with fear, even with the experimental treatments to give him back his sights sometimes it would blur and he wouldn't be able to see well for a hour or so.

      'Just act normal Takato, you can do this... you've done it before' Takato thought to himself, with that in mind he continued to look unemotional to everyone.... but inside he was breaking of this continueing facade.

      Finally the school bell rang signalling the end of day, he stuffed his things into his backpack and ran out of class as the teacher reminded them to actually do there homework. He smiled when through his blurred sight he spotted Yamaki, with a relieved sigh he ran towars the man who gave him strength to live.

      "How was your day Takato?" Yamaki asked as he got into the car, Takato sighed and pulled on his blue tinted sunglasses.

      "Usual school stuff Yamaki, but I didn't make any friends... maby tomorrow I'll get a chance to talk to them," Takato said truthfully, the first day at a new school was always the bussiest.... thankfully with his high grades he didn't have to much trouble.

      "I want you to make friends Takato, you shouldn't spend so much time inside on your computer," Yamaki said, Takato smiled knowing that his guardian worried about him being alone all the time.

      "Who knows, maby I might make a friend one day," Takato said with a  wistful smile, in his minds eye the only friend he wanted was the red dragon digimon from his dreams.

***

      "We lost him," Jerry said witha  sigh, Henry also sighed as he looked around for Takato. He had followed as quickly as he could but hadn't spotted where he had gone, it was then that a familliar weight settled on his shoulders.

      "Yamaki," Terriermon old him, startled Henry looked at his partner.

      "Yamaki, but how?" he asked, the rabbit like digimon snorted peering into his tamers face.

      "Yamaki was never part of the people that tried to delete digimon in this world so i bet something changed his life also, and i saw him pick up Takato just before you guys came," Terriermon said, Henry frowned and noticed Kenta and Kazu were coming this way.

      "Wheres Takato?" Kenta asked, Henry shook his head sadly.

      "Gone by the time I got heer, but Terriermon tells me he left with Yamaki," Henry told him, the two others tamers blinked in surprise.

      "Weird, I wonder how Takato and Yamaki met in this timeline... we never met the blond dude in this timeline," Kazu said, Henry also pondered this.

TBC

Whoah... chapter one is so weird and the coming chapters will get even weirder. No hints of what to come, but i would love emails and fanart which i will post on my homepage.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

This story has no borders and it is AU/crossover/OOC Characters.... just hold 

onto your seats for yet another of my twisted storylines.

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two- Memories

      The part of Shinjuku he stood had been abandoned for many years, in 

fact since the very day of the incident. Garbage littered the streets and 

buildings were in disrepair, but he could still feel the terror of the murdered 

people who had died by digital means that day.

      One building caused him the most sorrow, in his minds eye he could 

still see it as a bright cheerful place... the place he had lived with his parents.

      Takato didn't know what caused him to come here, something from his 

past had pulled him here... what he didn't know. An ironic smile came to his 

smile as he remembered yet another part of that day, Digimon had 

destroyed his life yet one had also saved it... if not for that digimon he would 

of been dead before Yamaki had pulled him out of a puddle of his own life 

blood.

~

      Takato whimpered as he huddled in a corner of the room, the digimon 

enjoyed his fear... gave them power over the small child. While he huddled 

in fear to scared to move teh digimon left looking for more fun, he new they 

would come back... he didn't bother trying to escape knowing there was no 

chance.

      "Don't give up yet," a soft voice said, startled Takato looked up his face 

red from crying. Standing in front of him was a digimon he didn't reconize, it 

hadn't been with the evil digimon... but why was it here.

      "Who... who are you?" he whispered, the digimon grinned.

      "A friend Takato, I can't give you back what you were suppose to have 

but I'll help you," the digimon said, Takato looked at the digimon bewildered.

      "But digimon are evil, they killed everyone I loved," Takato cried, 

gently the digimon wipped away his tears.

      "Not me takato and you have more friends then you realize, one day 

we will meet again and you can count on that," the digimon said with a goofy 

smile, Takato giggled.

      "Whats your name, are you really my friend?" Takato asked, the 

digimons smile widened.

      "One day I'll tell you but I'll be your friend still, since we don't have 

much time I have to be quick. I'm going to do something so that when they 

start to hurt you again you will go into a trance. There it won't hurt you and 

this trance will keep you safe till help comes , but it will take a long time for 

you to heal," the digimon said sadly, the digimon touched Takatos forehead 

and Takato felt as if he was half asleep and the pain, fear and his body were 

not part of him.

      "Why are you helping me?" he asked, even in this state he wanted to 

know.

      "Because you need to survive, you have a destiny and one day it will 

cause us to meet again," The unknown digimon said, then the small dragon 

like digimon was gone.

~

      Takato sighed, that was the only good memory he had of a digimon... 

and he still didn't understand any better. He looked at the building he had 

once loved and smiled a real smile, it was rare yet there wasn't anyone to 

really see him smile.

      "Goodbye everyone, its time to move into the future," he whispered, 

he then turned around and headed to where he would meet his guardian.

***

      In another timeline different in so many ways a small dragon like 

digimon sighed, this digimons name was Veemon (lol) and he was thinking of 

his past. Years before Davis and being partnered with the goggled teen he 

had met another human child, in that one meeting he had felt a great power 

around the boy.

      He wondered now what had happened in that reality, was the boy 

happy after loosing everything... did he have nightmares of that day. Only 

Gennai knew of his time in that other reality, in that one meeting he had 

seen the destinies and timelines of that one child.

      He had a feeling that a great force had controlled his actions there, 

how else would he had known so much... it had been so strange. Now his 

thoughts made him think of his own situation, Davis had changed since 

Malomyotismon.. darker and even more obsessed with Kari.

      Veemon worried about his partner, he was no longer the loving 

partner he remembered... he was becooming worse then the digital emperor.

      'Davis what has happened to you, and why do i feel that my Destiny is 

more linked to that forgotten child I met years ago' Veemon thought, and 

once again his thoughts returned to Takato who had been destined to recieve 

a digimon but would never recieve his partner because darkness was 

blocking his chance at his partner.

***

      "You have got to be kidding," the voice said, listening he sighed and 

swore under his breath.

      "I swear you enjoy doing this, but I'll do it... but the results will take 

awhile to appear," he warned, he nodded while listening.

      "I know I know, I'll do it," the voice said, with a deep sigh he began.

***

      Takato sighed as he pulled his sketches out from under his bed, he 

looked at them sadly and then put them in the houses paper recycling pile.

      'Its time to say goodbye to pipe dreams, I'm stuck in a nightmare and 

theres no going getting out' he thought and he looked outside his window 

into the night sky, today he had survived school but tomorrow he had to 

again.

      "Goodnight Yamaki," he called to his blond Guardian, he heard an 

affirmative but didn't bother the man more knowing that the man was 

planning what he would teach in his collage class tomorrow.

DREAM

      The digimon was about six feet tall with red and yellow armor on him, 

he had a long white tail and slim ears coming from its head. Red eyes stared 

out from under a mask, on its back was a wide pair of wings that only a 

dragon could have. The mask covered all his face but the lower half and his 

eyes, there even was areas that let his ears out.

      Strapped to his side was a simple sword yet that sword held 

unimmaginal power, on its feet were sapphier boots with a simple triangular 

design on them. This creature was surely a dragonian knight of the digital 

world, he held up a white furred hand with claws on them and clenched 

them in anger. (I'd love fanart for this scene)

DREAM END

      Takato woke up with a silent scream, gasping deeply he ran to the 

bathroom to splash his face with water.

      'What was that, what kind of dream was that' Takato thought in 

disbelief, with a groan not understanding what was going on in his life he 

headed back to bed... and soon fell back to sleep.

***

      Takato yawned as he slowly crawled out of bed, he ran a hand 

through his messy brown hair. He blinked and still half asleep went to the 

bathroom, there he washed up and did... a bit of private bussiness.

      "Takato get dressed, were leaving in twenty minutes," Yamaki yelled 

from somewhere else, Takato smiled and going back into his bedroom 

changed into a pair of clothing. He wore clothing the same as yesterday, it 

was his own trademark.

      "Whats for breakfast?" he asked coming into the kitchen, the blond 

man grinned and held up a plate of pancakes and passed it to him.

      "My blueberry pancake special," Yamaki grinned, Takato grinned at 

the man and quickly ate knowing that they had to hury so Yamaki could 

drop him off at school.

***

      "Delish as always Maki-chan," Takato said as he finished, Yamaki 

laughed when he heard Takato call him the nickname Takato had given him 

in the hospital.

~

      Yamaki sat silently at the sleeping child side, he had been lucky to 

find the small child alive in the ruins of that street. He had stayed not 

wanting the child to awake alone, already the child had lost his family... not 

to mention that from what he heard the child was now permantly blind.

      The kid was pretty adorable under the bandages, he was only sad that 

the kid would be scared terribly for the rest of his life.

      'Poor kid to loose anything at such a young age, and worse of all he 

doesn't have any other family members' Yamaki thought, it was at that 

moment the small child awoke.

      "Momma, poppa?" the little boy asked terrified, startling red eyes 

opened and looked around blindly. Yamaki gently took the childs hands into 

his own, he had to tell the child the truth... Takato couldn't live on false 

hopes of them coming to comfort him.

      "Takato my name is Yamaki, I found you... I'm sorry but your 

parents...have died," he said gently, Takato gave a small heart broken sob 

and began to cry.

      "Momma," Takato cried, Yamaki gently pulled the child to his lap and 

let teh child cry in comfort.

      "Its okay, cry all you want," Yamaki said gently, Takato sniffed and his 

small bandaged wrapped hands held tightly onto Yamakis clothing.

      "Maki-chan, don't ever go away," the small child cried fearfully, 

Yamaki was first surprised at what Takato called him but smiled at how 

innocent this child was.

      "I won't Takato, now rest.... I'll be here when you wake up," Yamaki 

said and seconds later Takato was alseep on his lap, looking up he saw the 

doctor smiling at him.

      "That was very done Yamaki, thank you for helping little Takato there. 

I was wondering, if during your free time would you like to help us with 

him?" the doctor asked, Yamaki looked at the small child on his lap and 

smiled.

      "I would love too, but what will happen to him after hes all healed 

up?" he asked, the doctor frowned.

      "We don't know at the moment but the most important part is to heal 

him, hes so hurt this can take over a year... when hes well enough we can 

decide then," the doctor said frowning, Yamaki looked at takato not wanting 

the child to be put into some orphanage or foster home.

      "What does it take to become a guardian of a child?" he asked, the 

doctor blinked and slowly smiled.

      "I think this we can work it out," the doctor said.

***

      As Takato placed his dirty dishes into the dishwasher he thought of 

his childhood, the day Yamaki had taken him to his new home in the 

country. Experimental treatments had given him back his sight, but no 

matter what they did they couldn't remove ninty percent of the scars 

covering most of his body.

~

      Little Takato looked around the large apartment in awe, his red eyes 

were open as far as they could go. His head turned with amazing speed 

trying to look at everything at once, Yamaki seeing this gave a small laugh.

      "Realy Chibi slow down, it won't go away," Yamaki chuckled, Takato 

giggled at what the blond had called him.

      "Chibi?" Takato asked looking up at the adult, Yamaki leaned down 

until he was at equal height as the child.

      "Yes Chibi which means little, and your little Takato," Yamaki smiled 

softly, Takato giggled again and hugged Yamaki who he considered his hero.

      "Maki-chan," Takato giggled a rare true happy smile on his face, then 

the small child ran to explore the apartment that would be his new home.

***

      "Chibi, his nickname is Chibi as a kid," the voice said in disbelief, he 

muttered under his breath, he tilted his head and groaned.

      "And there is no way I'm going to call you chibi because you are not 

little, I swear you have no sense of humor," he muttered, he growled hearing 

the reply.

      "And stop laughing, I don't care who you are... anyway I've known you 

for eternity," he growled, muttering followed.

***

And know back to the destined dimension:

      "Davis," Veemon said in disbelief, there was his human partner 

dressed in tight leather and on teh front of his clothing was the symbol of 

darkness.

      "Surprise Veemon, its time for me to teach you a lesson," Davis 

smirked, Veemon felt a chill seeing that his partners eyes were black instead 

of there normal chocolate brown color.

      "What happened to you, you can't be my davis," Veemon shivered, he 

had a terrible feeling that the partner he had known was gone forever.

      "Your right I'm not Davis and hes been dying since Malomyotismon, 

I've been playing you all till I totally controled this body. Now all that is in 

my way is you, then this dimension is mine," the creature that wore his 

partners body sneered, Veemon wanted to cry and wondered was this the 

end of him.

      "Who are you then?" Veemon asked, hopefully if he stalled this 

creature long enough the destined would show up.

      "I am Akurei, I am darkness and your doom," The creature sneered, 

then all Veemon knew was pain.

***

      Veemon slowly awoke, his body was covered with many injuries. He 

knew he should be dead after Akurei had hurt him, but in his mind an image 

of another child came to him.

      "Takato, he needs me," Veemon whispered, he winced as his body 

changed and became that of demiveemon. He didn't know how he knew this 

but he did, Davis was gone but he still had a chance of one true friend.

      Through narrowed red eyes he could see Davis D-3 were Akurei had 

left it, slowly in pain he crawled to it and picked it up in his paws.

      "Please if anyone is listening grant me this, take me to Takato.... let me 

give him back some happiness he has lost over his life," Demiveemon 

behgged tears flowing down his furred face, a single tear fell off his face and 

hit the screne of the digivice.

      In his paws the D-3 began to glow a soft golden glow that was so 

familliar, he had felt it so long ago when he had been pulled into the Tamer 

dimension.

      "Please Takato, please remember me still," Demiveemon whispered, 

there was a flash of light and the gravely injured digimon vanished from this 

dimension.

TBC

Sigh... I guess a real storyline had to start somewhere, and for Davis lovers 

i'm sorry I killed him (begs for forgiveness). Anyway it looks like the two 

dimensions are once again about to meet, well gotta go.


	3. Chapter 3

This story has no borders and it is AU/crossover/OOC Characters.... just 

hold onto your seats for yet another of my twisted storylines.

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three- Dragons fate

      "You have to be kidding, first you take it away and now your giving 

it backÉ make up your mind," he said, he gritted his teeth as he listened to 

what the other said.

      "Fine, fineÉ I'll do it," he growled, with a wave of his hand he 

changed reality slightly for one moment to let certain things happen.

      "I heard that!" he shouted, swearing followed.

***

Shinjuku- Midnight: in the park

      Takato looked around Shinjuku park, he didn't know what but 

something had pulled him here. It worried him though, it was very late 

and it was a long walk home from here.

      "Its beautiful here," he whispered to himself, to his surprise he could 

see the stars from here.

      "Wait a sec, that falling comet doesn't look right," Takato said startled 

his red eyes wide, when the comet started heading his way at an 

incredible rate he began to run but knew there was no way he could 

outrun it.

      "Omph," he said tripping, he winced feeling the bruises that would be 

showing by tomorrow.

      "Oh no," he whispered seeing the comet getting closer, he shielded his 

eyes even though it would do no good. Ten minutes later he removed his 

hands knowing that by now he should be dead, he sweatdropped  seeing 

that the comet had stopped right in front of him.

      "This isn't right," he told himself, he stood up wincing from his 

forming bruises.

      He felt awe at what he could see, the comet floated at chest level and 

it didn't look like a comet anymore. It was something small covered with 

golden light, in his mind something urged him to take the shining object.

      'It feels like its mine, but thatÕs impossible' Takato thought, it also 

felt like he was forgetting something very important.

      Take it, its your destiny a voice said, startled he turned but saw no 

one.

      "Who's there?" he asked startled and also a bit fearfully, he thought 

only those digimon tamers and there digimon had weird things happening 

to them.

      I am something once thought lost for eternity, take it for it is truly 

yours and all that comes with it the voice said, Takato looked at the 

strange object his hands shaking.

      'I can do this' he thought, his crimson eyes flashed with 

determination and he reached out with a shaking hand. He skin felt warm 

as it passed through the golden light, he closed his eyes and grabbed the 

object within.

      "Whoah," he said opening his eyes again, he looked at the object 

which had thankfully stopped glowing. It was a small oval digital appartis 

with golden markings on it. Also he had a feelingÉ a nagging feeling that it 

was different then before, on the top of it there were two designs. One was 

the hazard symbol his imaginary digimon had on its chest, the second was 

a small 'V' symbol that reminded him of that digimon he had met as a 

small child.

      "Shoot," he shouted as device suddenly glowed silver, the next thing 

he knew was that his hand was in the air and a colume of silver light 

surrounded him.

***

      Henry woke up with a gasp, something was going on and his D-Arc 

was flashing and beeping widely.

      "What in the world is going on," he said bewildered, it was then that 

he noticed his digimon partner Terriermon standing quietly by the 

window.

      "Henry," the bunny/dog like digimon said, Henry came to the window 

and gasped what he saw. In the park where Guilmon had existed in the 

lost timeline a bright silver colume of light shone like a lance from the sky.

      "What is it," he said confused, Terriormon answered him.

      "I don't know, but I have a feeling things in this reality are about to 

become even more interesting," the rookie digimon said, Henry yawned 

and knew that investigation into this matter would have to wait till 

tomorrow.

***

      A green eyes digimon watched the silver light in happiness, like the 

tamers and the digimon he still remembered the other timeline. The 

symbol on his forehead glowed slightly, he giggled as he felt what was 

about to happen.

      "Yeah, he's back and he brought friends," Calumon said happily, then 

as only he could Calumon went of to play some pointless game.

***

      Demiveemon was falling, tears slipped away from him but he didn't 

care as he regained conciousness. 'Wait a minute, where am I?' he thought 

and he opened his eyes, they widened when he realized that he was in 

some sort of silver light.

      He gasped as Davis D-3 suddenly disappeared into a sparkle of data 

particles. He felt fear that all was lost, what if he couldn't make Takato his 

human partner without it.

      Then finally the pain caught up with him again, once again he passed 

out.

***

      Takato fell to the ground as two things slammed into him, the silver 

light vanished and the world was normal again. Well near normal, that is if 

you didn't the count two digimon in front of him. Both were out of it for 

the moment, but something about them seemed very familiar.

      He knew that something special was going on, sice the incident at age 

five any encounter with digimon left him shaking in fear, but instead he 

felt familiarity with them and a warmness inside himselfÉ like he was 

among close personal friends.

      Finally one of the digimon stirred, it raised its head and takato 

finally got a good look at it.

      "Guilmon," he whispered in shock, he whimpered as his head filled 

with pain. Clutching his head he fell to the ground eyes closed in pain, 

memories blocked returnedÉ. or at least some of them.

      "Takato," Guilmon said in that childlike voice of his, Takato let tears 

fall down his face as the pain faded and he could sit up.

      "I'm so sorry boy, I can't believe I forgot you and I still can't 

remember hardly anything from that timeline," Takato said hugging his 

partner, he wished he could remember more then things about his 

partnerÉ but it would have to do for now.

      "Its okay Takato, its kind of hard for me to remember also," Guilmon 

said tilting his head to the left slightly, Takato grinned then thought of 

something.

      "Lets see if that other digimon is all right," he said, Guilmon nodded 

and they both went to the unconcious digimon.

      "It can't be," Takato said in shock, but it wasÉ it was the digimon that 

had helped him as a child. The blue dragon like digimon like from the TV 

show, Demiveemon.

      "You know him?" Guilmon asked, Takato nodded and gently gathered 

the digimon in his arms. He could see that the digimon was hurt, hopefully 

he could help him.

      "Yeah I do, lets get him to the place I live to help him," Takato said, 

quickly they started walking.

      "Don't you live in the bakery?" Guilmon asked confused, after all they 

were going in the opposite direction then in the other timeline.

      "Not this time boy, I'll explain everything later," he said sadly tears 

ready to fall, he yawned feeling very tired.

***

      It was late morning and Yamaki sighed as he looked out the window, 

because of weather condition all schools and education buildings were 

closed. That meant the lessons he had worked on last night were useless, 

oh well he could use them a different time.

      'We need groceries, the weather could last a few days so I should go 

get them now' he thought, quickly he wrote a note for Takato explaining 

everything. He had let the poor boy sleep in today and didn't bother 

checking in on him this morning, Takato would be fine.

***

      Demiveemon woke up with a soft yawn, he slowly stretched his body 

wincing at the bruises and cuts covering him.

      "Wait a minute, where am I?" he said confused, he looked around 

looking cute as always and his eyes widened.

      "It can't be," he said surprised, laying in a bed a few feet away was a 

very familiar looking boy. Mind you he looked older and there was a 

dragon like digimon at the and of the bed, but he knew it was Takato.

      'I made it, I made it to Takato' he thought joyfully tears in his eyes, 

then he remembered what had happened to Davis.

      'Davis I'm so sorry your gone and that monster in controlling your 

body, mayby one day I can save youÉ but at the moment Takato needs me 

more' Demiveemon thought, slowly he walked over to where Takato slept.

      He sweated nervously when the other digimons eyes opened, he 

found himself staring into large golden eyes.

      'No I know who he is, thats the digimon Takato was suppose to have 

but blocked from havingÉ I wonder how he got him then' Demiveemon 

said, the other digimon then yawned showing very sharp teeth.

      "Good morning, nice to meet you," the digimon said in a childlike 

voice, Demiveemon sweat dropped realizing that the digimon was a rookie 

level.

      'Big' he thought, he smiled.

      "Um, hiÉ whats your name" he asked nervously and he jumped onto 

the bed, he quickly regretting doing so as pain lanced through his body.

      "I'm guilmon, whats your name?" the red dragon like digimon said, 

Demiveemon couldn't but like this cheerful red digimon.

      "I'm Demiveemon, do you have any idea of when takato will wake 

up?" he asked, the digimon looked thoughtful.

      "How about you ask me," a amused voice said, startled the two 

digimon turned to see a smiling Takato looking at them with laughing 

crimson eyes.

      "Takato," the two digimon said at once, they then both glomped 

Takato who laughed at the two digimons reaction.

      "I'd like to breath," Takato said finally, regretfully the two of then let 

the crimson eyed boy go.

      "And now Demiveemon, you have a lot of explaining to do," Takato 

said looking at the small blue dragon, the in-training digimon sighed and 

began his story beginning when he had first met takato.

***

      "ThatÕs not good," Takato said as Demiveemon finished his story, 

Takato sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a slight headache coming on.

      "Now what Takato, you have a digimon partner now and you can't 

have two partners," the small digimon said slightly depressed, not knowing 

why Takato pulled out his digital device which while a D-Ark was slightly 

smaller in size.

      "Take a look at this, then tell me what you think," Takato said 

holding it out, both digimons eyes widened.

      "ThatÕs my symbolÉ right next to Guilmons symbol," Demiveemon 

said in surprise, Takato nodded and aimed its screen at the in-training 

level digimon.

      Suddenly light flashed out of the screen, they all blinked in surprise. 

Takato whistled at what he saw, Veemon stood there now a surprised look 

on his chibi (cute right) face.

      "Does that meanÉ" he said trailing up, with a happy laugh Takato 

engulfed both of his dragon digimon in hugs.

      "Its so cool, I have two digimon and there both dragon typesÉ this is 

so great," Takato said, he sweat dropped when all three of there stomachs 

growled at once.

      "Can we eat now takatomon, I'm hungry," Guilmon said, Veemon 

giggled hearing the nickname.

      "Yeah takatomon, food," he cheered, Takato sighed knowing that this 

nickname would never go away. Together they left his bedroom for the 

kitchen, after reading the note Takato made a healthy breakfast and 

wondered how he could explain the digimon to his guardian.

      'Maki-chan will have a field day with this' he thought, for one thing 

he wasn't even allowed to have pets and digimon were something else 

entirely.

***

      "You know the destined and tamers will want to know who keeps on 

changing reality like this, they will probably find a way to get here," he 

said, he sighed hearing the answer.

      "What do you mean you don't care, even if they can't destroy us they 

can still send us off to another story so this one won't become even more 

twisted,' he said annoyed, his eyebrow twitched.

      "Why do I put up with you, oh yeah now I rememberÉ. I lost a bet 

with you so I have to be your servant for three million more years," he 

muttered, he stomped off to swear someplace in privateÉ you know the 

words we all shouldn't know but do.

TBC

Heres the next chapter so stop bothering me, if you noticed the spelling is 

way better then before. Ya gotta' love new computers and better spell 

checks, sorry if the chapter was a bit lame but next chapter should be 

better.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

This story has no borders and it is AU/crossover/OOC Characters.... just  hold 

onto your seats for yet another of my twisted storylines.

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four- meeting of the goggle-heads (lol) 

      "Good," Veemon said around a mouth of pancakes, Takato looked at the 

digimon but couldn't help but giggle. The blue dragon could be so silly 

sometimes, looking at Guilmon who helped him remember little things of the 

other timeline he laughed again.

      The red dragon had his mouth stuffed with buns, he looked like a weird 

demented Gerbil like that (please send me fanart of that please).

      "Come on you guys, eat normally," he said between giggles, the two 

digimon blinked and swallowed there food.

      "But we are eating normally," the two dragon digimon said in stereo, 

Takato sweat dropped and wondered why digimon were so weird.

      "Better finish you two so I can get the dishes washed, and Yamaki should 

be home soon," he said, the two digimon finished off the remaining food at an 

amazing speed.

      "Takato?" Veemon suddenly said, Takato blinked and looked at the smaller 

of his two partners. nodded

      "Yeah," he said, Veemon looked at Guilmon who nodded.

      "We don't want anyone to know about us, we can protect you better if no 

one knows about us... even from Yamaki," Veemon told him, Takato was at first 

surprised but nodded in understanding.

      "Sure, but it will be a bit hard to hide you from my guardian and 

probably even harder to hide you from those tamers in the area," Takato said, 

Guilmon nodded then frowned as he thought of something.

      "Takatomon, I have a strange feeling that we should know the other 

tamers," Guilmon said, Takato nodded also with that feeling. He knew that 

Guilmon barely remembered that other timeline like himself, it was like 

someone had erased most of that knowledge... only most memories of each other 

remained.

      "I know boy, but I want to avoid them for now... I'm not ready to meet 

them or their digimon," Takato said truthfully and he feared getting near the 

tamers digimon, he was still terrified of digimon from his childhood digimon 

terror. He didn't fear Veemon or Guilmon, they were connected to his heart and 

soul in someway.

      "Maybe one day, but for now we won't be with the tamer group," Takato 

told them, the two digimon nodded.

      Takato looked at the window and saw the falling rain and the whip like 

wind, trees swayed on the ground below the apartment.

      "Theres Yamaki," Takato said seeing his guardians car drive up, Guilmon 

and veemon quickly ran to Takatos bedroom to hide.

      "Hiding them might be a bit difficult, especially since this apartment 

isn't that big and that storm could keep us trapped here for quite a few day," 

he said to himself, the next few days could be quite hard.

***

      Yamaki blinked as he looked over the food in the refrigerator, he swore 

there had been more then that when he left for supplies. He knew that Takato 

couldn't eat that much, he cast the red eyed boy a strange look.

      Takato shuffled his feet an innocent expression on his face, Yamaki 

sighed and wondered if he was getting enough sleep.

      'I must be imagining things, but I was sure there was more food earlier' 

he thought frowning, he shook his head and closed the fridge.

      'Another mystery' he thought with a sigh, and he had a feeling that he 

wouldn't get any answers from the red eyed boy in front of him.

***

      Takato sighed in relief when Yamaki finally stopped looking at him, the 

digimon had gotten a little carried away eating and he didn't know how to 

explain his two digimon partners.

      Partners, that was a strange word. He had never thought he would have a 

digimon like Veemon or Guilmon for partners, he wouldn't trade the two for the 

world.

      'Its going to be a long day, especially hiding those two from my 

guardian' Takato thought, with a small shake of his head he headed to his 

bedroom where the two dragon rookies were waiting.

***

The destined dimension- Kamiya household

      Kari hummed to herself as she dressed for, it was such a beautiful day 

and she intended to enjoy it to the fullest. Because morning classes were 

cancelled she had been able to sleep in, but she hadn't slept too late 

thankfully.

      "You look fine Kari," a female voice said, Kari smiled as her digimon 

partner Gatomon entered the room.

The cat digimon was mostly was mostly white in color with purple stripes 

in certain areas, she had deep blue eyes also. She wore mittens on her paws 

that lets her claws through, on her long slim tail a golden ring swung.

      "Thank Gatamon, do you think Tk will be impressed?" she asked looking 

into her mirror, the feline digimon grinned at the question.

      "Of course he will, maybe he'll even ask you out on a date," Gatomon 

said, Kari giggled and began to brush here hair.

      "I hope he does, and then maybe Davis will stop acting so silly all the 

time about me," Kari said, at the mention of the goggled teens name Gatomons 

eyes narrowed and she frowned.

      "Kari, do you think that something is wrong with Davis?" Gatomon asked, 

Kari turned confusion on her face.

      "What do you mean, he's acting the same as always," Kari said frowning, 

Gatomon sighed.

      "I don't know what it is but something is wrong with him, I'll have to 

ask Veemon about it later today," Gatomon said, Kari nodded.

      "Good idea Gatomon, and I'll talk to Davis to see if anything is wrong," 

Kari said and she truly hoped there was nothing wrong with her friend, she 

then started wondering if she should wear her usual barrets or her new ones.

***

      Akurei smirked as he walked through Odaiba, everything was going as 

planned. The dopy digimon Veemon was history, he had left while Davis digimon 

partner was deleted. And he had this body all to himself, he looked at the 

necklace he was wearing and smirked.

      Inside it was Davis soul, but there was no way for Davis to be freed and 

he had made sure of that.

The only way to free Davis was if Veemon went Mega and destroyed the 

necklace, but still Akurei would have control of the body and Davis would 

easily fade from existence.

      His black eyes looked at the sky with an evil gleam, soon all of this 

realm would be his. There would be no more disgusting Destined or even 

digimon, everyone would be his slaves.

      No one had enough power to defeat him, no one.

      He had to laugh at some prophesy he had heard, it was so silly. In his 

peoples ancients Prophesies it was said that the ultimate dragon would appear 

and destroy all that tried to rule this realm, he knew that the dragon wasn't 

Azulongmon and veemon wasn't it... so where was this so called ultimate dragon.

      'If I remember there is another name for this dragon, Tamashii Ryu, it 

translates to Dragon Soul. Its very weird, and makes no sense' he thought 

frustrated, but if he ever met with Tamashii Ryu the dragon would be destroyed 

before it could stop him.

***

      "Tamashii Ryu, that's a weird name... and I have a feeling you know where 

that Propheies came from," the man said, he groaned at what he heard from the 

unknown one.

      "You know, one of these days I'll figure out why you do these things... 

and you still haven't explained that dream Takato had a few chapters ago," he 

said, he then growled at the others reply.

      "What did I say about swearing, this is not the time or place... remember 

quite a few of the readers are young," he yelled, he sweatdropped.

      "Never mind, you drive me crazy," he said, he continued to mutter to low 

for anyone to hear him.

***

      Takato whimpered in his sleep, sweat rolled down his face and it looked 

like he was in a struggle of some type. Golden and reddish-brown eyes watched 

the sleeping boy, they belonged to no other then Guilmon and Veemon.

      "We have to get him to wake up, whatever he is dreaming of its no good," 

Veemon told the other dragon, Guilmon nodded and began to gently shake there 

tamers body trying to wake him up.

      "Takatomon wake up, please wake up," Guilmon said, he shared a worried 

look with Veemon when Takato continued to sleep and whimper in his sleep.

      "Takato," Veemon said worried, he had lost one partner because of evil 

and he feared for Takato's safety.

***

      Takato was drifting in a sea of chaos, all around him was fog that hurt 

when he connected with it. But in it he saw a clear path, he just had to get 

to it and he wouldn't have to face this fog.

      He gave a relived sigh when he finally made it to the path, when he 

looked at the ground here he was surprised to see that it was completely white 

that sparkled with some unknown light.

      "Cool," he said, his red eyes narrowed as he looked in the direction the 

path led.

      "Well, might as well see where this is all leading to," Takato said with 

a sigh, he knew that this must be more then a dream... it was almost like he was 

actually there.

      Taking a deep breath he began running down the path, it seemed to go 

forever but finally it ended at a huge door engraved with strange symbols.

      "Okay, weird... but I'll go on," Takato said blinking, he took the 

doorknob and opened the door. Blackness greeted him, he stopped not knowing if 

he should go further and decided to not go.

      He yelled as a strong wind suddenly suddenly hit him and threw his body 

into the doorway, then he was falling... this is not what he wanted to dream 

about.

***

      Veemon winced as Takato began to whimper in his sleep again, the red 

eyed youth had stopped for awhile but now he was at it again.

      "Why won't he wake up," Guilmn asked the blue digimon, veemon bit his 

bottom lip not knowing.

      "I don't know Guilmon, but I hope that whatever is doing this ends 

soon," Veemon said, he gently pushed brown hair off Takatos sweat covered face 

with a blue paw/hand (what does he have... oh well).

      "Takato," Guilmon whispered sadly, he sighed his ears falling down 

slightly in a depressed way.

***

      Takato blinked slightly as his body hit a huge white pillow, slowly 

getting up he looked around. It still looked dark but it wasn't totally dark, 

it was then that he heard footsteps coming towards him.

      "Who's there!" he demanded, his crimson eyes flashed with impatience... if 

this weird dream had a point he really hoped it would get to it soon.

      "I am," a male voice answered, startled takato spun around and gasped. 

Standing there was Davis from the digimon adventure show/Veemons last partner, 

he looked as transparent as a ghost and he kept on flickering in and out of 

reality.

      "Your Davis, but I thought you were dead... The monster that took over you 

told Veemon that it killed you," Takato said in disbelief, a fear came over 

him at the thought that Davis wanted veemon back and he would loose his little 

blue friend.

      "Actually that creature captured my soul in a necklace he wears, 

unfortunetely even if the amulate is destroyed I will still be trapped," 

Takato blinked, why was Davis telling him all this. Apparently this showed on 

his face, with a sigh Davis walked right up to Takato and the red eyed boy 

noticed that he as taller then the other goggle-head (lol).

      "I'm telling you this because you are my last chance, you must destroy 

Akurei before it is too late. He will destroy my world... dimension and all I 

love, I don't care that to destroy him you must destroy my body," Davis said, 

his chocolate brown eyes flashed with anger and Takato bit his bottom lip.

      "What about Veemon, he was your partner first?" Takato asked, wouldn't 

Davis want to have his partner back... after all Takato had Guilmon already.

      "I already died to him and I don't want to hurt him by taking him away 

from you, I know that Akurei broke our bond permentlyt. I only wish I could 

say goodbye, to say sorry to everyone because I couldn't warn them about 

Akurei," Davis said sadly, Takato smiled and somehow gave the flickering Davis 

a comforting hug.

      "Don't worry Davis I'll say goodbye to veemon for you, and somehow I'll 

find away to get to your dimension and destroy Akurei," Takato said is a 

serious voice, Davis sighed in relief.

      "Promise me, promise to take good care of veemon," Davis said and takato 

promised, silently he let go of Davis who still looked sad.

      "Maybe we'll see each other again," Takato said, Davis only grinned. 

Takato never got a chance to say goodbye as the wind appeared again, it lifted 

his dream self up and back to consciousness.

***

      "Takato," two voices said as soon as he woke, takato smiled at the look 

of relief on the two digimon face.

      "Sorry about making you worried, but I have something to tell you," 

Takato said, he told them about the meeting in his dream and knew that it was 

not just any dream.. it was a gut feeling that told him that he really had 

spoken with Davis.

TBC

Next time on twisted destiny(Voice of Takuya from season4)- The tamers finally 

track takato doen and get a surprise of there life, also Akurei had begun his 

terror on the digidestined dimension.

Errr... okay, before you ask it was late at night when I wrote this chapter so 

everything is weird. Anyway this is a twisted story line so deal with it, oh 

yeah in a few chapters we'll find out more about that digimon from Takatos 

dream.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

This story has no borders and it is AU/crossover/OOC Characters.... just  hold 

onto your seats for yet another of my twisted storylines.

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five- It begins

      Takato hummed to himself as he opened his bedroom window, Finally the 

weather was warm and sunny again. He smiled and took a deep breath as fresh 

air entered his room, It felt great compaired to the stale air of the 

apartment. But the air couldn't of been helped lately, they had been trapped 

in the apartment for five days with no escape.

      "Smells nice," a happy childlike voice said, Takato turned and grinned 

at the large red dragon like creature standing there. Guilmon stood beside his 

bed head tilted slightly, on the bed Veemon lay a smile on his face.

      "I know, and since there's no school today that means we can sneak out 

and have some fun," he said grinning, the two dragon digimon gave a cheer.

      "To the park," all three cheered happily, they then proceded to sneak 

out of the apartment building (Yamaki not seeing the two digimon) and went to 

the park.

***

      "How could he not notice a huge red dragon and a small blue dragon 

digimon?" the voice, he sweatdropped at the answer.

      "I need to get a life, or at least stop asking you questions," he 

muttered, still muttering he walked off.

***

Let's bring in Impmon for all those Impmon fans...

      Impmon yawned feeling quite bored, from what he could tell this timeline 

was more boring then the last one. In the distance he could see his two tamers 

playing in the park's playground, he sighed missing that other timeline.

      For one thing someone he liked from that timeline wasn't in this one, it 

just wasn't the same without the goggled tamer.

He remembered all those times Takato had tracked him down to get him to 

play with him, but that hadn't happened in this new timeline.

      The older tamers told had told him that Takato did exist in this 

dimension, but he wondered why he didn't become a tamer in this timeline.

      'What went different, wonder what goggle head is like here' he thought, 

it was then that he spotted some familiar faces.

      "Hey," he shouted down, below the tree he was in was the older tamers 

with there digimon.

      "Hi Impmon, how are you," Jeri called out, he sneered down at them in 

his usual fashion.

      "I'm fi..." he began then he froze, the tamers blinked not understanding 

why he had frozen.

      "What's wrong?" Rika asked, Impmon not knowing how to truly answer that 

just pointed into the distance.

      "Momentai," Terriermon said in shock, across the park they could see a 

certain red eyed boy the had been looking for... Takato.

Of course none of them noticed the two dragon digimon shadowing Takato, 

they were still hidden till they found a good place to come out ad play.

      "If this was a coincidence it's a big one, we better get near him slowly 

because we don't know if he remembers anything of the original timeline," 

Henry said, everyone nodded.

      "Yeah slowly," Kaxu said cheerfully, everyone sweatdropped when the 

brown haired goofball began walking at a snails pace.

***

      "This is a good place," Takato said, he had found a nice looking 

secluded area in the park and he and his partners could walk undestured by 

anyone.

      He was just about to call his partners out when he spotted a group of 

people walking towards him, he blinked as he recognized them as kids from his 

new school.

      'Darn, why did they have to come now' he thought with a sigh, putting 

his hand behind his back he signaled for the two digimon to stay hidden.

      "Hi," a blue haired boy said walking up to him, Takato blinked and tried 

to remember the other boys name but came up with a blank.

***

      Henry wanted to yell or scream angrily at the blank expression on 

Takatos face, he knew right there and then that the other boy didn't remember 

the other timeline.

      It was his dark clothing and the way he was reacting to them, before 

Takato would be open and friendly... not so closed up and suspicious.

      It seemed that their Takato was gone for good, was there no way to get 

his friend back. Takato didn't even wear goggles in this timeline, what had 

happened to change Takato so much here.

      "Your Takato right," he said, he stopped himself from wincing knowing 

that while he had known Takato so well Takato didn't know them at all now.

      "Yes that's my name, and you are?" Takato asked, Henry sighed silently 

at the question but did introduce them all to Takato... even thought takato had 

known all there names in once. He was also glad they had told their digimon 

partners to stay hidden, he didn't know how Takato would react to them.

      "Momentai, don't forget to introduce us," a very familiar voice said 

cheerfully, Henry groaned and wondered why his partner had to speak out.

      "Who said that!" Takato demanded, Henry sighed and the tamers motioned 

for their partners to come out.

      "Hi ya' takato," Terriermon said, it was then that everyone noticed that 

Takato had become very quiet and pale.

      "Takato, are you okay?" Henry asked, he reached out a hand to touch the 

other boys shoulder but Takato flinched away.

      "Don't touch me," takato snarled, startled Henry took a step back 

feeling slightly hurt.

      "Hey, that's not very nice," terriermon said in a sulky voice, Takato 

glared at the digimon and there tamers.

      "Takato, are you okay?" Henry asked, frowning he reached towards the 

other boy and was rewarded with another flinch.

      "Get away from me," Takato snarled angrily, everyone looked at the red 

eyed shocked. The takato they had known had never acted like this, this was a 

180 turn in personality.

      "Whats wrong?" Henry asked, Takato then turned a hate filled look at the 

tamers and digimon.

      "I hate digimon, all digimon," Takato yelled at them, at those words 

everyone became shocked... what had happened to the digimon loving goggle-head 

they had known.

      "But were not so bad," Terriermon said walking to Takato, to Henrys 

surprise he saw fear appear on Takato's face.

      "Get away from me!" Takato screamed when the digimon was a foot away, 

Terriermon gave a yelp when a ball of fire suddenly hit him... he quickly 

retreated singed.

      "What the..." Kazu said, they all looked at the bushes the fireball had 

come from not noticing Takato edging away from them all.

      "Guilmon," Rika said shocked, for as they watched a familiar red dino 

dragon digimon slipped out of the bushes.

      "Get away from Takato," Guilmon growled, Henry licked his lip and looked 

into the red digimons golden eyes. He realized something... even guilmon was 

different here, he was actually ready to attack the tamers.

      "You better, we don't like others scaring him," another voice said 

behind them, startled everyone turned around.

      'It can't be' Henry thought, but it was, Standing there was a blue 

rookie dragon digimon, one he recognized easily from the digimon adventure 

series... Veemon.

      "I'm Veemon Takatos other partner, you've already met Guilmon," the 

rookie said, Henry's eyes opened wide at what the digion had said.

      'Takato has two partners, but how can he have two digimon if he hates 

digimon' Henry thought, he wondered how takato had gotten two partners.

      "How can that be possible, he just said he hated all digimon," Henry 

said bewildered, the veemon grinned a familiar grin... one he had seen plenty of 

time on the show.

      "He only likes Guilmon and Me, after all we aren't like normal digimon... 

we didn't destroy his life," Veemon said angrily glaring at them, this 

surprised the tamers and wondered what the digimon meant.

      "Takato," Henry said turning to the red eyed boy, to everyone shock 

takato was gone and so was Guilmon. Quickly they turned to Veemon, but the 

blue digimon was also gone.

      "This ain't good is it," Impmon said a frown on his face, no none of 

this was good.

***

      Takato fell onto his bed sobbing, his body shaking in fear. The day had 

been going so well, but it had been destroyed with the encounter with the 

tamers.

      "Takato," a familiar voice whispered, reaching out he pulled Guilmon and 

Veemon into his arms (Blinks... that has to be hard considering Guilmons size).

      "Why, why did they have to be Tamers," he cried, he didn't know why he 

reacted like this... to any digimon but his partners he felt terrible fear... 

after all it had been digimon that had destroyed his happiness in his 

childhood.

      "Shh... its okay, we won't let anything happen to you," Veemon promised, 

finally the red eyed boy fell asleep feeling safe with his partners guarding 

him.

***

Digidestined Dimension:

      In the seedier part of Odaiba a boy around eleven or twelve walked 

calmly, while most people would avoid it this child wasn't. Of course this 

wasn't any child... in truth it wasn't a child, it was Akurei.

      'Perfect, his will be the perfect spot to start' Akurei thought with a  

sneer, his black eyes narrowed and unlike human eyes they reflected no light 

in them.

      Akurei began to chant in a language no human could ever hope to 

comprehend, it was ancient and each word seemed to send out an aura of evil. 

In front of him a darkness seemed to gather, in it he put a simple spell to 

seek out the destined of light and destroy her.

      "I wonder how Kari will like my present, no power in any dimension can 

save her from the dark death attack," Akurei sneered, he then laughed and 

seemed to fade from existence leaving only his dark laughter behind.

***

      Kari sighed as she read over one of the math questions, as she sighed 

she stared at the seat Davis had always sat in... but Davis had gone missing 

lately.

      'Davis and Veemon are missing, and as far as we can tell they aren't in 

the digital world' she thought sadly, it was then that she felt a slim hand on 

her shoulder.

      She blinked when she found herself staring into familiar blue eyes, TK 

also was concerned about the goggled teen ad his partner. While the two might 

be rivals over Kari he did like Davis as a friend, and so far the police were 

finding no trace of their friend over the last few days.

      "Kari," he whispered, she sighed and squeezed his hand slightly.

      "I'm okay, just worried about Davis," she whispered to him, he nodded 

and looked at his math homework. She looked at him in envy, he always got his 

math down quickly and answered right... he was so good at math.

      "I know Kari, after school we should meet with the others to see what 

they have planned to find Davis," he said quietly, she nodded and began to 

work on the math quicker so she wouldn't have homework... she hated math.

***

Tamer Dimension:

      Takato woke up with a gasp sweat covering his slim body, he shivered and 

hugged his body.

      "Takatomon, what's wrong?" Guilmon asked, the red digimons golden eyes 

looked at him in concern and Veemon also looked at him in concern.

      "A dream, something is starting to go even more seriously wrong in the 

destined dimension," he whispered, the two digimon exchanged a concerned look.

      "The creature Akurei must be starting trouble, I only wish we could find 

away to get there to stop them and save Davis," Veemon said sadly, gently 

Takato picked up his partner and hugged him.

      "We'll find a way Veemon, I wish we had Davis D-3 cause that might of 

helped but as you said it vanished when it brought you here," Takato said, 

Veemon sighed.

      "I know, what did happen to it... I was holding it till it vanished," 

Veemon sighed, with a sigh all three looked at the ceiling of his room.

      "That sucks, we need to stop Akurei but we have no way of getting to the 

other dimesion/timeline," Takato said sadly, this wasn't going so well... and he 

the feeling that he might actually have to ask the tamers for help on this 

one.

***

      "Hmm... I wonder, where did Davis D-3 go," the man said, he listened to 

the others reply.

      "That's no answer, what do you mean that's its nearby to Takato... and how 

in the world are they suppose to get to the destined dimension?" he asked 

annoyed, he screamed at the others answer.

      "Just not my millennium," he growled.

TBC

Well here is chapter five, if you think its lame I don't blame you. I was sick 

when I wrote it, but next chapter will be better.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Does anyone even read this spot... hmmm... who knows, anyway I thought to add a 

little spice to the fic. Its going to have Rikato in it, and for giggles a bit 

Kari/Takato (Karato).

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six- Visions of Destruction and meetings

      Takato sighed as he looked out his window, the sun was rising in he 

horizon... why he was awake so early even he didn't know. Looking towards his 

bed he smiled, the two digimon were sound asleep... thankfully not snoring so 

Yamaki wouldn't notice them.

      'Its been two weeks since that day in the park' Takato thought, since 

that day he had been voiding the tamers like they carried a deadly disease 

(remember he doesn't think of himself as a tamer).

      Every time they saw him alone they would try to corner him, because of 

this he was pretty much hiding between classes. He shivered remembering he had 

seen some of their partners around the school, it had freaked him out when 

they had tried to talk to him.

      'That fox digimon Renamon is freaky, I swear she tries to give me a 

heart attack every time she appears like that' Takato thought, he rubbed his 

arms trying to give himself comfort from the fear of those digimon.

      Yet he had to smile at the thought of two certain digimon, they didn't 

scare him and they felt like best friends... they seemed like they had been put 

into existence just to be his friend.

      Finally he realized he had to get dressed, Yamaki would be getting up 

soon and he would probably like to have breakfast ready for him before he 

headed out. Walking to his dresser and closet he pulled clothing different 

from his usual out, but they were still dark colors.

      He wore the usual tight black jeans, a long sleeve black T-shirt, black 

socks and Black sneakers. Last he wore dark red fingerless gloves each with 

the hazard symbol on them, the last touch was a blue bandana around his 

forehead with flame designs on it. The bandana was new to his clothing, 

because of Veemon he wanted something to go with his smaller partner.

      "Nice," a voice said, Takato turned with a grin to look at his partners 

who had finally woken up.

      "Thanks you two," he said, he then slipped out of the room to prepare 

breakfast for his guardian and himself.

***

      Yamaki smiled as he entered the kitchen, Takato had once again woken up 

before him and prepared breakfast. The red eyed youth was such a good kid, but 

sometimes he wondered what Takato would have been like if those monsters 

hadn't attacked and killed his parents years ago.

      "Here you go," Takato said with a smile, he placed a warm cup of coffee 

in front of Yamaki as he sat down at the table. Soon both of them were eating 

a healthy breakfast, but all too soon the food was gone.

      "Well, I have to head off to a meeting at work now," Yamaki said getting 

up, Takato nodded.

      "Yuck... meetings, have fun. At least today I have no school, see you 

later," Takato said making a face, Yamaki gave a laugh and messed the brown 

haired boys hair with his hand.

      "Be good," he teased, Takato stuck his tongue out at the blond.

      "I will," he retorted with a smile, Yamaki nodded and slipped out of the 

apartment. He wasn't worried about Takatos reactions to him, this was a joke 

between them for the last several years.

***

      Guilmon smiled as he walked out of Takatos bedroom, the man known as 

Yamaki had finally left. That meant the two digimon were free to range the 

apartment, that is as long as they kept out of sight if anyone dropped by 

suddenly.

      "Finally," Veemon said happily, both dragon digimon nodded and went to 

the table to be fed breakfast.

      "Bread rolls or cereal?" Takato asked, they were about to answer when 

the bread rolls Takato had been holding fell to the ground.

      "Takato?" Guilmon said, both gasped as the red eyed teen's eyes suddenly 

rolled back and he fell limply to the ground.

      "Takato!" they both yelled running to their partner, quickly they got 

him comfy and tried to wake him up. Yet nothing worked, the two could only 

hope he was okay and would wake up soon.

      'Please be okay Takato, I don't want to loose another partner' Veemon 

thought sadly, as it was he could only watch helplessly as his partner lay 

unmoving and very pale.

***

      Kari shivered as she sat in her bed, her brown eyes looked around 

nervously. For the last two weeks it had felt as if something had been hunting 

her, the others thought she was just being paranoid because of Davis 

vanishing... but she knew it was more.

      "If your awake, why don't you get me milk," a tired voice asked, Kari 

smiled down at Gatomon who hadn't been sleeping well because Kari wasn't.

      "Might as well," Kari said with a sigh, she climbed out of bed after 

putting a pair of slippers on.

      Quickly she slipped through though the halls of her families apartment, 

since it was still early she could hear the sounds of her family sleeping... 

most especially her brother snoring lightly.

      "Milk," Gatomon said cheerfully as they entered the kitchen, Kari 

giggled... even though Gatomon was a digimon she was a cat and loved milk.

      "Here you go," Kari said pouring a glass of milk, she was just about to 

pass it to Gatomon when she felt a strange shiver... and the world went black.

***

      ~Crash~

      Gatomon gasped when Kari's face went white and she fell to the ground 

limp, she ignored the fallen broken glass and splattered milk.... Something was 

wrong with Kari.

      "Kari," she cried shaking the child of light, but nothing could wake the 

girl up. Soon the rest of the family arrived since the glass braking had woken 

them, yet even they could get Kari to waken or even respond.

***

      'Where am I' Takato thought, he found himself in a deserted and much 

destroyed place... a place that looked a hell of like the digital world in the 

TV show.

      Suddenly light flashed across the sky, startled he looked up... and gasped 

in amazement.

      In the sky was an amazing draconian creature with a human like stature, 

it was beautiful... yet tugged at his memory. Then his eyes widened, he had seen 

this creature once in his dreams. Yet he knew it was a digimon, yet none he 

knew the name too... and he felt no fear towards it.

      "Crazy," he whispered, he shivered at what it was fighting... it looked 

like a demon from hell... a demented fallen angel from hell was a more accurate 

description.

      Suddenly he felt something strange, not knowing why he turned around... 

and found himself facing a brown haired girl his age in a pair of pink pajamas 

and slippers. Light seemed to shine inside her, she felt as if she was someone 

he could trust.

***

      "No... the digital world," Kari cried sadly, it was dead... burned... turning 

into spare data.

      Salty tears fell down her face, quickly she whipped them away knowing 

she had to find out what was going on. The last thing she knew was that she 

was home getting Gatomon milk, then she was in this place seeing a destroyed 

digital world... something she feared.

      She gasped as light filled the air with a bright flash, startled she 

looked up to see what it was. Flying in the air were two creatures, one was an 

unknown digimon that she didn't recognize... and the other... felt like the thing 

that she had felt hunting her.

      'I have to get out of here' she thought looking around, then she froze 

as she saw someone standing a few feet away with there back to her. Why she 

hadn't seen this person before she didn't know, but she hoped this person 

would have answers for this weird dream.

      Suddenly the person spun around to face her, to her startelment she 

found herself staring at a boy her age. He had short messy brown hair and a 

pale heart shaped face, but what caught her attention were his eyes.

      They were crimson a strange color for sure... yet they held more sorrow 

and knowledge then anyone should at his age. His eyes reflected things that 

things no mortal should ever feel, it was as if he had faced demons on there 

own turf and managed to escape sane.

      Then his dark clothing she studies, they fit him nicely for some reason 

and gave her the feeling that he might me a loner type of person. She blinked 

seeing a symbol on each of his fingerless gloves, they were triangular design 

black in color... what they meant she didn't know. Then she studied his blue 

bandana with the flame designs on it, the bandana reminded her of flamedramon.

      "Who are you?" the boy asked, his voice was laced with suspicion... yet 

she felt hope far away in it.

      "My name is Kari, who are you?" she asked curious, he smiled slightly... 

and she had a feeling he didn't smile often.

      "Takato," he said softly, it was then that Kari felt something appear in 

her pocket and it began to glow softly.

      "..." She said softly, curious Takato walked closer till he was right in 

front of her while she pulled it out.

      "What is it?" Takato asked, she blinked and looked at it.

      "Two bracelets," she told him, in her hand were two bracelets white in 

color with two symbols on them. One symbol was her own... light, and the other 

was the symbol on the boys glove.

      "The hazard symbol," Takato said in surprise, at least that explained 

what the symbol was.

      "Here," she said passing one to him, he took it and placed it around his 

left wrist which it fit perfectly. Not knowing what else to do she put the 

other on her right wrist, it also fit perfectly.

      "Kari... this is no dream as far as I can see, and I have the feeling we 

will meet again in person," Takato said suddenly, she nodded also having that 

feeling... both gasped as the vision began to fade around them.

      "Not now," Takato said with a sigh, Kari frowned not wanting to say 

goodbye yet... not knowing why she stepped forward and kissed him gently on the 

cheek.

      "See you around," she said, he nodded his face as red as his crimson 

eyes with her face was red also.

      'Why did I do that?' Kari thought as the world faded even more and 

Takato vanished, but she smiled... he had been cute.

***

      Kari woke up to the concerned faces of her family and Gatomon, she found 

herself in bed with the blanket arranged comfortably around her.

      "Are you okay Kari?" Gatomon said in concern, Kari nodded then winced 

feeling a bruise on the back of her head.

      "Kari... sweety, I want you to stay home and rest. You lacked out for no 

reason and I want you o rest, Gatomon will be here to look after you and to 

call Tai if anything happens," her mother said, Kari nodded while everyone 

left.

      It was half an hour later she was still in bed, Gatomon was sleeping 

softly at her side.

      'What a weird dream' Kari thought, she blushed as she remembered kissing 

the cute dream boy Takato.

      It was at that moment she felt something on her right wrist, lifting her 

arm up she gasped... it was the bracelet... the bracelet she had gotten in the 

dream.

      'What does this mean' she thought confused, and if the boy was real did 

the vision of destruction in the digital world mean it would happen also.

***

      Takato woke with a groan, slowly his eyes fluttered open.

      "Ackkk!" he shouted, you would of shouted too if two digimon were two 

inches when you woke up.

      "Are you alright Takato?" Veemon and Guilmon asked as one, he nodded... 

and it was then that he felt something around his left wrist.

      "You two, I have a feeling things are about to become a lot more 

complicated," he said, they blinked and he held up his wrist to show them the 

bracelet. He had a lot of thinks to tell them, and he had a feeling Veemon 

would be able to tell him more about Kari.

***

      "What's with the bracelet?" the cloaked man said, he sighed at the 

voices answer, one day he would strangle the other for those answers.

      "That's no answer... yet again, what do you mean it's a type of link?" he 

asked, the other laughed.

      "I give up (moans in defeat), your such a pain in the butt," he growled, 

laughter filled the air.

      "How does Gennai deal with the sovereigns, this guy is just as powerful 

but is twelve times more annoying then the southern sovereign," he growled, he 

stomped out of sight to cool off.

TBC

Well that was an interesting chapter, as to the little kiss Rikato fans don't 

kill me... before Takato heads to the destined dimension Rika will get her 

moment (grins). I'm planning to get Takato to work with the other tamers, how 

I don't know... oh yeah... down below is a maybe scene for the next chapter.

Ja ne

      Rika swore as she slammed into someone and fell to the ground, she 

quickly stood up and after brushing herself off turned to glare at the person 

she had run into.

      Red eyes so familiar to her once met her purple ones, a heart shaped 

face framed by messy brown hair... all that was missing was the goggles.

      "Takato," she said softly, the once gogglehead winced as he recognized 

her.

      "Oh great, one of the tamers," he growled, she winced... at this moment 

she wanted the clumsy always smiling Takato she had loved in the original 

timeline.

      "Takato... I'm sorry," she said, he glared at her and turned to walk away.

      "Wait," she called, quickly she reached forward and grabbed his left 

hand not noticing the silver bracelet on it.

      "Huh," he said turning, his cheeks were red not with anger but with some 

other emotion. Rika found herself blushing like him, what was wrong with her... 

but why did it feel so right.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey silver angel says he/she actually reads my notes... so cool lots of people 

ignore this spot. This chapter we have Rikato stuff, also Takato... finally 

remembers more. But, that doesn't mean he's going back to the gogglehead we 

all know and love... yet.

Twisted Destiny

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven- Different Pasts

      It had been a day since Takato had woken up from that vision and he knew 

it was real because of the bracelet gracing his left wrist.

      It left him confused; the kiss she had given him... it had made him feel 

emotions he had long forgotten. After the dream he had gone to the digimon 

main website, he had found out many things about Kari the dream girl... it was 

very weird to meet a cartoon character.

      "Hey, don't frown... its just not you," a voice said, Takato turned and 

smiled. At the moment he was sitting on a chair looking outside the main 

window of the apartment, the voice belonged to Yamaki who had just got home.

      "Whatever," he said, Yamaki frowned at his response and sat down beside 

the red eyed boy. He placed a hand on the dark garbed boy's shoulder. Takato 

sighed.

      "You want to talk about it Takato?" he asked, Takato sighed and looked 

at his golden haired guardian.

      "A girl kissed me... and I don't know how to react to it... she made me feel 

things I haven't felt for years

      "A kiss eh," Yamaki said with a grin, this action caused the crimson 

eyes boy to blush hotly.

      "Yeah," he said softly, at this moment he wished he had said nothing... at 

least he wouldn't be so embarrassed.

      "Ah young love, I remember it so well," Yamaki said, Takato then watched 

with a sweatdrop as his guardian starred into space dreamily with a very 

glazed look.

      'Note to self, grownups are weird' he thought with a sigh, he then got 

up and headed for school... hopefully his partners wouldn't get into too much 

trouble while he was gone.

***

      "Is Yamaki gone yet?" Veemon asked, Guilmon quietly looked out of 

Takato's room and grinned.

      "Yamaki is all gone," he said cheerfully, the blue dragon like digimon 

grinned.

      "Yeah, its time to have some fun," Veemon cheered, together the two of 

them left the bedroom there eyes twinkling with the thought of fun.

      "What should we do first?" Guilmon asked the smaller digimon, actually 

it sounded more like 'wh.... Shuw we due furst' because he was scarfing down 

cookies as he said it. [Author grins]

      "I know, explore Shinjuku, but we have to make it back home before 

Takato does," Veemon said and Guilmon agreed, giggling the two then snuck out 

of the apartment building.

      Only one person saw them, thankfully they hadn't taking their daily 

medication so they thought they were just seeing things.

***

      "Damn, I'm going to be late for school," Rika growled angrily, she had 

slept in and she couldn't even blame it on anyone... after all she had smashed 

her own alarm clock when it went off.

      She was so glad the school didn't have uniforms, she had hated wearing 

them in her old timeline.

      The thoughts of the old timeline made her sad, it brought her memories 

of a certain crimson-eyed gogglehead, someone who didn't exactly exist 

anymore.

      There was a new Takato now; he hated the tamers and all digimon except 

Guilmon and Veemon. There had to be some cosmic joke against her, and she 

didn't like it.

      Before the timeline change she could talk to Takato about any problem, 

with him he wouldn't blurt out her secrets to the world... and she kept her 

Digimon Queen image up for everyone.

      Now, Takato wouldn't give them the time of day if the worlds fate hung 

on it, he would just turn his back and pretend she was nothing... she really 

missed the goofy gogglehead now.

      'It just isn't fair' she thought angrily tears clouding her sight, she 

had been just about to tell him something... something important.

      He had been the only person she had let near her heart, and now that 

wasn't even true... no one in this timeline did.

      Then it happened.

      Rika swore as she slammed into someone and fell to the ground, she 

quickly stood up and after brushing herself off turned to glare at the person 

she had run into.

      Red eyes so familiar to her once met her purple ones, a heart shaped 

face framed by messy brown hair... all that was missing was the goggles.

      "Takato," she said softly, the once gogglehead winced as he recognized 

her.

      "Oh great, one of the tamers," he growled, she winced... at this moment 

she wanted the clumsy always smiling Takato she had loved in the original 

Timeline.

      "Takato... I'm sorry," she said, he glared at her and turned to walk 

away.

      "Wait," she called, quickly she reached forward and grabbed his left 

hand not noticing the silver bracelet on it.

      "Huh," he said turning, his cheeks were red not with anger but with some 

other emotion. Rika found herself blushing like him, what was wrong with 

her... but why did it feel so right.

      "Please, hear me out," she said, he sighed and tapped his foot 

impatiently.

      "Be fast, I'm running late for school," he said in a bored tone of 

voice. Rika gritted her teeth at his tone of voice; the Takato she remembered 

would have never spoken like that to her.

      "Well..." he said sharply, she blinked realizing that she hadn't said 

anything for several moments.

      "Takato I don't care about how you feel about the Tamers or digimon but 

can we at least be civil, you have digimon and I have a digimon. I don't know 

why you hate us but I won't take it, if you don't stop I'll make sure you'll 

regret it," she said angrily towards him, unnoticed to her a small sad smile 

came to his face.

      "Really, and what kind of pain could you cause me that I didn't face in 

the past," he said in a soft voice, this caused her to look at him startled... 

it was almost as if he was mocking her.

      "I'd make sure you wished you were never born," she growled, she didn't 

care that this was Takato... it wasn't her Takato... gogglehead was gone.

      "Someone tried to do that a long time ago Nonaka," Takato said and she 

froze, it was the tone of voice... it reminded her of an angry Yamaki in her 

original timeline when he had tried to delete all digimon.

      "Wha..." she said startled at what he had said, did that mean that someone 

had tried to kill him before... could this be what made him so bitter.

      "Goodbye," he said turning, anger spiked up inside her and she headed 

after him... anyway they both were going to the same place anyway.

      "Not yet," she growled, he turned and at that moment she tripped.

      Her eyes widened as she fell towards him, the next thing she noticed was 

that she was on the ground but on something soft... or someone soft.

***

      "Why in the world do you have romantic music playing?" the cloaked 

person asked, he sweatdropped at the answer.

      "Because you feel like it, riiiiight!" he said with a sigh, another 

sweatdrop grew.

      "I'm not even asking about the magical hearts glowing in the air above 

you and why you borrowed Cupids arrows," the man sighed, it was going to one 

of those days... the days when his friend was on a sugar rush.

***

      Renamon could only freeze when she came upon her tamer; Rika had 

forgotten her lunch so she had gone after the digimon queen lunch in her paws.

      Of all things, this was not what she had expected to find.

***

      Takato's eyes widened at the position he found himself in, he had just 

been turning when Rika had tripped forward.

      Somehow Rika had slammed into him sending both of them slamming to the 

ground, with him on the bottom. This type of thing had never happened to him 

before; somehow in the fall he also noticed his arms had gone around her 

waist.

      The liplock had something to do with it also; he was now kissing Rika... 

someone he didn't like at all. Well... he hadn't liked; there was something 

about kissing someone that could make you like that person.

      Rika had also noticed their situation, and didn't look like she was 

going to be moving any time soon.

      'Wow, she's even a better kisser then Kari was in my dream' he thought, 

as this kiss went on both of there faces went bright red... never mind the fact 

they were enjoying this kiss.

      They did stop kissing though; they stopped when a certain kitsune 

digimon coughed to make them realize they weren't alone.

***

      "Renamon," Rika said jumping up, she quickly got up and brushed her 

clothing off... and made sure she didn't look at the red eyed boy.

      "Rika," Renamon said pretending she had seen nothing, but the fox made a 

mental note to tell Terriermon later... it would be good to tease her bout her 

first kiss.

      She held out the lunch, Rika quickly took it still blushing from the 

kiss.

      "Tell anyone and you die," Rika growled at Takato, Takato blinked.

      "Whatever Rika," Takato said walking away towards school, at his words 

Rika had to blink.

      Before he had always called her Nonaka, which was her last name... this 

could mean something.

      "Wait, you called me by name... why?" she asked walking after him, behind 

her Renamon vanished but stayed near to keep an eye on this amusing situation.

      "I don't know, see you later Digimon Queen," he said, then before she 

could become anymore surprised by his actions or shocked he ran ahead and 

vanished into the school which was now in sight.

      'Maybe my gogglehead isn't as gone as I thought' she thought with a 

smile.

      'And maybe I still have a chance' she thought happily.

      The school late bell then rang and she groaned, looked like she would 

have to continue these thoughts after detention... and making a red eyed boy pay 

for making her late.

      At least one thing was starting to resemble the original timeline.

***

      Lunchtime was a peaceful time of day, the tamers had a silent 

agreement... they wouldn't bother Takato and Takato wouldn't glare hatefully 

at them in class.

      He had already finished his lunch so he leaned against a tree sleepily, 

soon he fell asleep... and fell into memories he had forgotten with the timeline 

change.

~

      He was running out of time, the others were counting on him to defeat 

this digimon and free them. Each of the other tamers and their digimon were 

trapped in cocoon like webs, the digimon he fought... webbermon... a stupid 

sounding name but vicious as hell.

      "Gallantmon be careful, he's a mega and really powerful," Sakuyamon 

called from her cocoon, he nodded.

      "Thanks," he called in his dual voice, he already knew that... really Rika 

didn't have to tell him again. He really wished he had their help though, it 

didn't feel the same fighting alone since there battle against De-reaper.

      "But your never alone Takatomon," Guilmon said, it was kind of strange 

talking to his partner when at the moment they were one.

      "Thanks boy," he said smiling within his glowing Orb inside Gallantmon, 

he only wished he could fly... a flying digimon would do good against 

webbermon.

      Then a memory came to him, a memory of Grani and his sacrifice... a 

creature he would never forget.

      "Grani, I need your help," he whispered, he had mode changed once... but 

he didn't know if he could do it again without help.

      "I will always be with you Takato," a voice said and Takato smiled, 

looked like Grani still lived on through Guilmon and himself.

      "Gallantmonmon... mode change to... Crimon Gallantmon" Gallantmon said 

glowing, soon an angelic knight stood where a knight had stood moments ao.

      "Your going down Webby," Gallantmon CM said in his dual voice, his 

crystal like sword glowed with holy light.

      "INVINCIBLE SWORD (is that the right attack?)" Gallantmon CM yelled and 

struck; data filled the air as the digimon was deleted.

      "Takatomon I should take his data, I don't want his bad data hurting 

people," Guilmon said, Takato nodded.

      Seconds later Gallantmon CM had all Webbermons data, and his friends 

were free.

      'My friends' Gallantmon thought as he devolved in Guilmon and Takato, he 

didn't know what he'd do without them.

~

      Takato woke with a start with minutes t spare before the first end lunch 

bell rang; he blinked as the images of the dream came to him.

      'Why does that dream seem so real, like I should know it already but 

forgot' he thought frowning, he sighed and realized he didn't really 

understand it.

      Because of Guilmon he knew that this wasn't the original timeline, 

someone had changed it for the worst for him... could those images/dream been 

part of his original timeline.

      'I have to find out, I barely remember anything and neither does 

Guilmon, I must know' he thought, and he began to feel a void... a voice where 

friendships had once been... where the other tamers friendships had been.

***

      "Now we're getting somewhere, and the tamer and the destined dimension should meet up really soon too," the cloaked one said, he then begins to cheer when he hears an affirmative to that.

TBC

I'm so sorry for making you wait do long, I've been so busy and writing weekly 

fics takes a lot of time. Also I had writers block for this fic. Next time on 

twisted destiny, Takato talks to the tamers and a Guilmon/veemon adventure in 

shinjuku.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Yatta, this fic is still going. Sadly I keep getting writers block, something we all hate by the way (FH dodges giant mallets held by reader's), see what I mean. Anyway, on with the story.

Twisted Destiny

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight- opening of the heart

      Takato took a deep breath as he stepped out of the school, ever since lunchtime and that weird dream he had been having a pounding headache. Slowly he rubbed his temples to alleviate the pain, thankfully the pain ebbed enough for him to think clearly.

      He was still not sure on how to speak to the Tamers; they weren't actually on a friendly level. He would actually love to avoid them completely, but... he had to figure out his dream.

      To his surprise one of the other tamers had transferred to the school today, Rika... well the one he had accidentally kissed.

      With a sigh he leaned against the cold cement of the school wall, he watched with almost emotionless eyes as children ran laughing from the school.

      'Innocence, something I lost long ago' he thought sadly, on that fateful day when he was five his innocence had been ripped away by the brutal murders of his parents.

      'Nothing can make me forget the pain' he thought with a slight shiver, with a sigh he closed his eyes wishing the day were over.

      'So tired' he thought, not even realizing it he fell asleep.

      "Ohhh," Guilmon and Veemon said their eyes wide, at the moment the dragon digimon duo were in the park. The reason for this reaction, right in front for the bushes they were in was the hotdog man.

      It was at that moment that both of their stomachs rumbled in slight hunger.

      "Do you think Takato would be mad if we got some grub to eat at the park?" Veemon asked the larger rookie, Guilmon tilted his head in a cute and Child Like way.

      "I don't think Takatomon will be too mad," Guilmon said, he blinked as his stomach grumbled a bit louder this time.

      "Okay dokey, lets get food," Guilmon said cheerfully, Veemon smirked and rubbed his paw/hands together gleefully.

      "Operation hotdog has now begun," Veemon said happily his eyes twinkling.

      "Veemon," Guilmon said, veemon looked up at the mostly crimson digimon.

      "Yeah," he said.

      "What's an operation?" Guilmon asked in a totally clueless voice, Veemon face faulted in surprise.

      "You're running out of time," a voice said.

     Startled Takato spun around his dream space, standing there was a worried looking Davis.

      "Davis... how can I get there... I don't know how and I still have to talk to the other tamers?" Takato asked confusing showing in his voce, the goggle boy sighed and leaned against a wall that had suddenly appeared just behind him.

      "I wish I knew how to get you to my dimension Takato but I don't, as to talking to the Tamers do your best and try to be nice. Try not to scare them off and all," Davis said with a wicked grin, Takato sent him a death glare that could of rivals Herro's from the Gundam wing anime.

      "Ha ha," Takato said dryly, Davis smirked a bit at the crimson eyed boy.

      "All in a days work," he said with a bow, the goggled boy then leaned against the wall again.

      "Davis?" Takato finally said, Davis looked at him and blinked.

      "Yeah Takato?" Davis asked; Takato frowned.

      "Where did that wall come from?" Takato asked pointing to the said wall Davis was leaning about, Davis blinked then scratched the back of his neck in the fashion of all goggleheads.

      "To tell the truth I have no idea," Davis said sheepishly, Takato was about to say something else when something cold and very wet brought him back to reality.

      Terriermon laughed as Takato woke up with a gasp and a shiver, in the rookie digimons paws was a glass that was still dripping freezing cold water.

      Takato looked at the glass then the digimon holding it, crimson eyes closed to dangerous slits.

      "I'm dead right," Terriermon said, Takato nodded anger clear on his soaked face.

      "Yup," Takato said getting up, Terriermon gave a nervous grin before running for his life.

      'Oh great, looks like Takato's faster in this life' was Terriermosn thought, then he tripped and Takato descended onto him.

      "Revenge is mine," Takato said to the poor rookie digimon he had in his grasp, at a time like this Takato would usually be thinking of ways to delete the digimon that had gotten in his way... but a different idea came to him this time.

      "Tickle attack," Takato shouted, he then descended fingers ready to torture his prisoner.

      "Damn," Terriermon said eyes wide, Takato only grinned evilly as the tickle torture session began... this would teach the digimon not to do that again.

      Henry looked left; he looked right.

      No rabbit digimon in sight.

      This wasn't good.

      It usually meant a prank was on the way.

      "Please don't tell me rabbitmon is about to prank us again," an annoyed voice said, Henry sighed and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

      There stood Rika hands on her hips, a look he recognized in her eyes. He wondered idly how she had gotten her mother to switch her to this school, and today was her first day here.

      If his partner pranked her, Terriermon was data... or at least she would try to delete him till the rabbit digimon passed out from exhaustion.

      "Do not worry," a voice said, Henry jumped slightly started at the new voice.

      He turned again to give a small glare, there stood Renamon, why did she always just have to appear like that.

      The fox digimon was smirking, he really hoped his partner hadn't done something stupid... again.

      "What do you mean, why shouldn't I worry?" Henry asked, the fox motioned them to follow her.

      Curious the two followed the golden fox, soon to their surprise they heard... laughing.

      "Laughing?" Henry asked, curious he looked around a cluster of bushes.

      And face faulted like they did in a anime.

      There on the ground was Terriermon trapped, the one trapping him was Takato and the crimson-eyed boy was tickling the rabbit digimon.

      "Ha ha ha... come on Takato, Momentai... mercy... uncle," Terriermon laughed out from all the tickling, Henry sweatdropped as Takatos grin grew more evil and the tickling went up a notch.

      "Nice," Rika smirked as she came to stand beside him; of course he should have realized Rika would approve of Takato's way to torture his partner.

      'Everyone's against my partner' Henry thought with a sigh, he guessed he should stop Takato before his partner actually passed out from laughing so hard.

      "I better stop him, or I'll never hear the end of it from Suzy when I get home," Henry said, actually he didn't want to hear his sisters complaints that Terriermon was too tired to play tea party.

      He his a shrudder at the thought of the dreaded tea party, once a long time ago he had been dragged into it... he had nightmares for weeks... Terriermon could do it instead so he wouldn't have too.

      "Wait a few minutes, I want to see him sweat some more," Rika smirked, Henry sighed seeing that Renamon was also giving the same smirk.

      "Sorry, but I need him to stay conscious," Henry sad, with that he walked out of the bushes and into Takato's sight.

      Takato noticed him at once and let go of Terriermon, the digimon quickly rushed into the bushes and the safety they promised... mind you he still wasn't safe from Renamon or Rika... but that was another story.

      "Thanks for not killing him," Henry said then winced: that sounded stupid he knew.

      'That was so lame, he'll think your stupid and lame and you'll never get him to trust you' Henry thought to himself angrily, but to his surprise Takato chuckled.

      "Heh, just teaching the fur ball not to play pranks on me... right Terriermon," Takato said smirking, in the bushes Terriermon eeped.

      "I don't want to even know," Henry replied, since he had become partnered with the rabbit digimon he had heard of way too many pranks his partner had caused.

      "Good," Takato said, then turning away began to walk away.

      It was then that Henry realized something, the dark clothed boy was soaked... everything was wet. The air was also getting chilly; in fact it looked like it was going to rain soon.

      'So he soaked Takato somehow' Henry thought, then an idea came to him... maybe a way to actually have a real conversation with Takato... someone he had been a friend to in the other timeline.

      "Wait your soaked and its my fault in a way, why don't you stop at my place and change into something else, my place is nearby. If you don't have other clothing on you, you can borrow something of mine and return it later," Henry said, to his surprise and happiness Takato stopped and turned a slight frown n his face.

      "I don't know..." Takato said, at that moment they both heard Terriermon yell something about evil people who tickled.

      "It will also make Terriermon really nervous, after all you might get a chance to tickle him again," Henry said with a small smile, Takato stared at him and Henry relaxed as a he saw a small smile come to Takato face.

      "I might as well, I'll catch a cold in these wet clothing before I get home," Takato said quietly.

      "Follow me then, do you have any clothing to change into?" Henry asked, Takato shook his head no.

      "Then we'll just have to find something for you to change into," Henry replied to mostly silent boy, after they walked in silence to Henry's home.

      Behind them followed Terriermon, Rika and Renamon all curious of where this would lead.

      Hopefully, to the friendship they had all known in the original timeline.

      "Do you think we lost him," Veemon puffed out exhausted. Guilmon peeked his head out of their hiding spot, and looked around curious.

      "No we lost the funny man who yelled a lot," Guilmon said, veemon sighed in relief.

      "Good, never knew a human could chase someone for hours," Veemon said sitting down on the ground, Guilmon shrugged and also sat down.

      "Takatomon says that a lot of people are weird, that must be a weird mon," Guilmon said cheerfully, Veemon sighed and realized that he would have to break his friend of that habit of calling humans mon.

      But it was always funny to see Guilmon call Takato well Takatomon.

      "Ah hah, found you little demons," a voice growled, both digimon sweatdropped and turned.

      Standing there was a now sweaty hotdog vender man, his eyes were a bit wild from chasing the two all over Shinjuku.

      In face, the hotdog vender man they had stolen hotdogs from earlier.

      All his hotdogs....

      "Um... bye," Veemon said, with that the two of them ran as fast as they could almost like the hounds of hell were at there heels.

      Well a hotdog guy was, but since it looked like he had steam coming from his ears it was pretty much the same.

      Takato sighed as Henry mother left the room, he frowned when he saw no lock on the door... hopefully no one would walk in while he was changing.

      Thankfully the rabbit digimon tamer had found some clothing that wouldn't look to bad, a blue long sleeve turtleneck T-shirt, gray pants, thankfully the rest of his clothing was dry so he wouldn't have to ask for anything embarrassing or go commando. (At this point firehedgehog breaks out laughing at mental image).

      Quickly he pulled of his wet clothing; he eyed the many old scars on his body... would he never be free of them.

      'Who knows' Takato thought.

      He stood there for a moment in deep thought, why had he accepted Henry's offer. He could have just caught the bus for home, but he hadn't.

     'Why did I?' he thought with a sigh, he closed his eyes briefly trying to figure it out.

      'Could it be because of the other timeline, the one I can hardly remember. We friends in it I think, could that be why the Tamer's are always trying to make friends with me?' Takato thought confused, he sighed again and picked up the shirt Henry was lending him for now.

      At that moment the door opened, Takato spun around and stared into shocked eyes.

      He had entered his room by mistake, he had forgotten that his mother let the other boy change in his bedroom.

      He stared; he couldn't help but stare.

      Of all things, Henry had not expected this.

      Takato stood in front of him in only his boxers and shorts, but that wasn't what had startled him.

      It was the scars, oh so many scars.

      Takato just seemed to stare at him, Henry saw shock, anger, confusion, and rejection... or more accurately fear of it.

      Some of Takato's lone wolf attitude seemed to make sense now, the scars would make the once goggleheads life hard... so many people would be disgusted by them and leave.

      'To be so alone, how many friends has he lost because of those scars' Henry thought disbelief, he shivered a bit eternally for many of those scars looked as if giant claws and fangs had ripped across Takato's body along time ago... maybe even a few weapons.

      "Well" Takato said in a soft tone, Henry blinked startled... in this timeline he had never heard Takato speak so softly... so sad and lonely.

      "Well what?" he asked.

      "You going to scream, faint, call me names and hate me like the others," Takato said clenching his fists angrily, Henry blinked.

      'So this is one of the reasons Takato is so bitter, his so called friends had abandoned him when they found out about his scars.

      "No, there just scars... it doesn't say anything about you or who you are," Henry said, that seemed to be the right answer for Takato for the crimson eyed boy smiled softly.

      "Thanks," Takato said.

      "Your welcome," Henry replied.

      "Um Henry?" Takato suddenly said.

      "Yeah Takato?" he asked curious.

      "Could you leave, I would like to get changed still," Takato said dryly, Henry blinked and blushed embarrassed. Quickly he rushed from the room and closed the door behind him; he almost didn't hear the amused laughter from Takato.

      Henry stood there for a moment and smiled, he then slowly began to walk to the living room where he knew Rika, Renamon and Terriermon would be waiting.

      'Takato don't give up on friendship, I'm your friend...  you just haven't realized it yet' Henry thought as he walked, for slowly and surely he was chipping away at the wall Takato had placed around himself in this timeline.

      Today he had started; who knew what tomorrow would bring.

      "Well?" Rika asked as he entered the living, he plopped down in the couch before answering.

      "I walked in while he was changing," Henry said in an embarrassed voice, Rika smirked feeling a good teasing ground to use.

      "And I bet you liked it big boy," Rika teased, she watched in amusement as Henry went even redder.

      "No no, you have totally the wrong idea!" he shouted embarrassed, he swung his arms in total denial... she knew it was the truth though.

      "Why, I never knew," a voice said also in a teasing voice, startled they all turned... Henry covered his face with his hands... it was as red as a tomato by now.

      "This is not happening," Henry groaned, for standing there was Takato grinning evilly at Henry.

      "Awww... is Henry upset," Rika taunted, terriermon snickered.

      Takato smirked and sat down on an empty chair, Rika blinked... she had thought that Takato would leave all the way.

      "So... talking about Henry's bedroom adventure?" Takato asked raising an eyebrow, Henry groaned again and Terriermons grin grew wider.

      "Oh yes, do tell," Rika said nodding, she so wanted to hear this.

      "Well now that," he waited until they were leaning in to hear the rest of the sentence. "Is a secret!"

      There was a mass face fault from the group even Henry, Rika's eye twitched a bit... apparently Takato was a slayers fan in this timeline.

      "Takato," Rika growled as she got up from the ground, he sweatdropped as she sent the evil glare of death towards him.

      "Um... it was a joke," he said nervously, she had to smile slightly at the response... that so sounded like the old gogglehead she had known.

      "I'll let you live this time," she said with a smirk, mass sound of air being released by everyone but Renamon and herself.

      'Going to have to watch myself, they all thought I would kill him' she thought, after all she would never get Takato back to the way she wanted with him running away or acting so cold towards them all.

      "Actually, he just walked in on me by mistake and was surprised and all," Takato said softly in a far off way, this got them all looking at him.

      'He's actually talking to us, not glaring and talking coldly to us' Rika thought in surprise, looking at Henry she saw a sad look on his face.

      "You don't have to tell,' Henry said, Takato smiled sadly and shook his head.

      "No it's time I guess, you saw them... and I guess I should tell you all why I hate digimon so much and all," Takato said, he became silent.

      "Take your time," this surprisingly came from Renamon.

      "Heh, might as well show you part of it at least," Takato said, he stood up and started to remove his shirt.

      Rika had to force herself not to think several hentai things as he removed it, but her eyes widened as she finally realized why he always his most of his body.

      Scars... scars everywhere... not one place was clear of it.

      And worst of all, it looked like 20 digimon had decided they had tried to eat him for dinner or try to kill him.

      Takato quickly put on the borrowed shirt; he waited for revulsion, hatred, disgust... the remarks he always had gotten before. But none came, he didn't expect any from Henry, the tamer had already seen them earlier.

      Finally he turned, he saw no revulsion... but all looked a bit shocked. Even Henry who must have gotten a better look at them then before.

      "They... they look like digimon made them," Rika said in a shocked voice, no one said anything for a few moments.

      "But they did, they did this to me when I was five... I had quite a lot more scars but the hospital removed them... as you can guess it was a lot worse then it looked," he said with a sneer, he couldn't help the sneer as he remembered the day he had gotten the scars.

      "How..." Renamon asked simply.

      "Heh... I don't know much. But on my fifth birthday a group of digimon crashed into the digital world, they killed everyone in my block and came to my place last. They made me watch them torture and kill my parents... then they started on," he sneered angrily, not at them this time but at the digimon in the past.

      "I was the only survivor, how I lived is a mystery... if that was a good thing I lived I still don't know," he said coldly, he waited for pity but for some reason didn't feel or see any directed towards him.

      "Let's go kill those bastard digimon then, lets go hunt them down," Rika said suddenly, Terriermon and Renamon agreed... Henry started to try to convince everyone this was a bad idea.

      Takato; sweatdropped.

      "I think I like you better not as the ice queen," he said, in his mind he could remember the image of her from the few memories of the other timeline.

      Everyone paused hearing this, he blinked... had he said something wrong.

      "But I was never the ice queen in this timeline," Rika said turning to him, he wanted to hit himself remembering she had different nicknames in this timeline.

      "Um... opps," he said sweatdropping, Rika jumped him before he could escape... and tied him to a chair with a skipping rope that looked like it belonged to Henry's sister.

      "Someone's keeping secrets," she said, he gulped in fear... she was scary.

      "Um... I remember some of an old timeline," he whispered fearfully. He didn't know why but he couldn't act like he normally did at this time, something about her glare just scared him at the moment... he had a feeling that once she was out of sight he would go back to normal.

      'Please don't tell me I have a crush on her' he begged himself, he had a feeling someone was laughing at him.

      Elsewhere a certain robed individual and a weird unknown figure sneezed as they manipulated reality.

      "Talk now," Rika said, the others had also surrounded him smirking for they weren't in Rika's grips at the moment.

      At the evil look in his eyes he began to quickly tell all he remembered of the old timeline, it wasn't much... and he saw quite a few hurt looks because he didn't remember much.

      'I wonder what I don't remember, were we friends?' he thought confused, hopefully e would remember because it looked like the tamers remembered all the old timeline... how he didn't know.

      "Your still not telling us something are you?" Henry asked softly, Takato nodded... by this point Rika had thankfully untied him.

      "The last part has even more confused, its connected to veemon in fact," Takato said, he then began to tell them about Veemons past and the fact that the Digimon cartoon was a real dimension... and the fact they needed to go there.

      They all blinked.

      "Are you sure you're not sick?" Rika asked, Takato scowled... he should have known not to trust them.

      "He is telling the truth Rika," Renamon said suddenly, they all looked at the vulpine digimon who looked serious... even Terriermon looked serious.

      "It's not a very known fact but what happened in the cartoon actually happened in another dimension. Another real world you could say connected to Azulongmons quadrant," Renamon said, Rika's eyes narrowed.

      "And I wasn't told this why?" she asked sharply.

      "Because I didn't think it would affect you, very few can cross quadrants... mainly the sovereigns and a few powerful or rare type digimon... like veemon. You might not realize it but like in the cartoon, there is only one veemon in existence," Renamon said, Henry gave a low whistle.

      "That's amazing, but how do we get there... looks lie Azulongmon's realm will need our help?" henry asked, both digimon sighed.

      "Neither of us know, and from what you told us neither do Veemon or Guilmon... we'll have to figure it out soon," Terriermon said.

      "By the way, where is your partners Takato?" Henry asked, the crimson eyed teen sighed.

      "Getting into trouble probably," Takato said dryly.

      In fact the two had finally escaped a totally angry hotdog man, the two relaxed on Takato's bed.

      "Well that sucked," veemon said as he tried to ignore how sore he was from running all day.

      "ZZZZzzz," Guilmon said fast asleep.

      "Wow, I wish I could fall asleep so fast," the blue dragon said. Closing his eyes he joined Guilmon ion la la land.

      "I should get going," Takato said looking at his watch.

      "Do you have to, we were finally having civilized conversations," Henry asked with a frown, Takato nodded.

      "Yeah, I promised my guardian to pick something up for supper... and I need to check up on Veemon and Guilmon," Takato said getting up.

      "I see, see you around Takato," terriermon said, Takato was almost out the door when Rika asked him something.

      "By the way, who's your guardian?" she asked, Takato blinked and answered just before the front door shut.

      "Oh, that would be Yamai," he said to there shock, then he was gone.

TBC

Next Chapter: Takato and the tamers search for a way to the quadrant that the 02 season takes place. Takato slowly is making friends with the tamers who are helping him get over his grief and hate of what happened when he was little.

Yeah, this chapter is finally out; I had such bad writer's block for it. But I made it fun, serious and lots of other things. I'm finally bring thins story to what I was trying to do.

Ja Ne


End file.
